


Such a Pretty Girl

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom Lucifer, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dom Sam Winchester, Feminization, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Sub Lucifer, Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:16:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7229620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Lucifer have the bunker to themselves this week, so Sam gives Lucifer a little surprise. Pretty much shameless, graphic porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such a Pretty Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SPN Kink Bingo. Square filled: Feminization  
> Requested by: devil-of-mischief on Tumblr.

“No! Not a chance, Sam, complete and total _no_ ,” Lucifer shook his head, turning away from Sam, who was currently holding up a pair of silky panties in a blue that matched Lucifer’s eyes almost perfectly.

 

Sam rushed over to him, wrapping his arms around Lucifer’s waist. He nipped his earlobe before whispering, “But you’d look so fucking sexy in them, angel. Don’t you wanna make your Vessel happy?”

 

Lucifer’s eyes narrowed – he could _feel_ that damned puppy dog face. He turned around in Sam’s arms – yep he was giving it, full on pout, big eyes – he knew Lucifer couldn’t resist.

 

“What do I get out of it?” Lucifer tried to stand his ground, crossing his arms. Sam smirked, knowing he’d already won.

 

“You get to turn me on so bad I can’t even walk. You get fucked better than you’ve ever been fucked before. Oh, and you get to feel like the sexy little girl I _know_ you like to pretend you are when we’re fucking.” Sam’s fingers traced over the outline of Lucifer’s quickly hardening cock through his jeans.

 

He was fucked.

 

“Fine.”

 

Sam’s grin grew impossibly wide, making Lucifer weak in the knees even after all these years. He bounced over to the bed and crouched, pulling out a box and sliding it, as well as the panties over to Lucifer.

 

Scowling, Lucifer opened it and reared back, “No way, I said okay to the panties, Sam.”

 

“But we’ve _done_ panties before. We haven’t gone with the whole outfit,” Sam pleaded, letting his lip pout just a little once more.

 

Lucifer sighed and looked down at what he was expected to wear, and damnit if his cock didn’t give a twitch of interest.

 

"Fine... Leave so I can get this on," Lucifer ceded.

 

Sam's grin grew again. "But I need to help you with some of it."

 

"I'm a millennia old archangel, kiddo. I can handle a few pieces of clothing."

 

Sam shrugged. "I'll be in the library when you're done."

 

"You expect me to walk around like this? What if Dean sees me? Or Cas? I do have a reputation to maintain, Sam."

 

"Oh Luci..." Sam giggled - actually giggled - before stroking Lucifer's cheek. "Everyone knows you're a strong, brave angel. But everyone also knows you're the perfect little slut for one human." His hand went to Lucifer's hair and yanked his head back, "Me."

 

Lucifer's knees went weak and he tried to hold back the whimper, though it escaped anyway.

 

"Isn't that right, Lucifer?"

 

"Yes, Daddy," Lucifer's whisper was barely audible, but it was enough to set Sam rock hard in his jeans.

 

"Good boy." Sam released his hair and stroked his cheek. "And for your comfort - Dean is on a hunt with Cas - I warned him I wanted the bunker to myself unless he wanted to see a lot of sex. Now, get pretty for me, and come find me when you're ready."

 

He dragged Lucifer's mouth to his own, forcing his tongue in and licking around, marking Lucifer as his own.

 

The angel moaned, leaning against him. If he could bottle that taste - he'd make a damn fortune.

 

Sam was gone before Lucifer fully recovered from the kiss, the door clicking shut behind him.

 

***

 

Sam was categorizing some Men of Letters manuscripts when he heard Lucifer clear his throat.

 

He looked up, the breath punching from his lungs in a second.

 

Lucifer was leaned against the doorframe, one arm stretched above his head, lightly fingering the wood frame. Even from here, Sam could see the layer of eyeliner around Lucifer's eyes, brightening the already striking blue of his irises. But it was what he wore that was the real treat.

 

His body was fitted into a tight leather corset. Sam had selected the front tying for ease of removal, the ribbon a blue to match the silky panties that we're currently covered by a black and baby blue plaid schoolgirl skirt, cut mid-thigh. The front was pushed out, telling Sam that his angel was already hard as a rock.

 

Peeking out from under the skirt were black garters - with tiny blue bows of course - holding up sheer black stockings, the entire ensemble ending at Lucifer's feet, slipped into a pair of perfectly fitting, sleek blue heels.

 

After giving Sam ample time to take in the view, Lucifer began to walk toward him, slow, but not stumbling - his body was _made_ to walk in heels.

 

"Do you like it, Daddy?" Lucifer asked softly, brushing his palms over the front of the skirt.

 

Sam pushed away from the table, his thighs spread wide, cock straining against the confines of his jeans.

 

"It's beautiful, Luci. Come over here and sit on Daddy's lap like a good girl."

 

Lucifer smiled coyly, lip tucked between his teeth as he closed the gap between them and straddled Sam's lap. He groaned softly, reaching down to palm Sam's cock.

 

"You're so hard... Should I take care of that for you?"

 

Sam smirked darkly, running his fingers through Lucifer's hair before sliding his hand down, shifting the corset enough to see Lucifer's nipples, hard from the friction of the leather corset.

 

"Well, you did cause it. You should fix it, angel." He growled before latching onto Lucifer's left nipple and biting down.

 

Above Sam's head, Lucifer groaned. His fingers found Sam's hair, tugging gently as Sam licked and sucked one, and then the other nipple.

 

"I-- Sammy, I --" Lucifer tried to speak despite the short circuit in his brain.

 

Sam finally pulled back, licking his lips. "You were saying something?"

 

It took a second to recover, but Lucifer finally whimpered, "Can I suck you off?"

 

Sam snorted. "I think you can ask more politely than that, baby. I trained you better. Where are your manners?"

 

The blush that pinked Lucifer's cheeks at the words was absolutely stunning.

 

"I'm sorry." He slid down to the floor, bracing himself on his knees, hands resting lightly on Sam's thighs. "May I please suck your cock, Daddy? I'll be a good girl all night if you allow me to."

 

Sam groaned, his entire body shuddering in arousal. "You may, Luci. Suck it good. If I don't come by the time I'm finished categorizing these books, you won't be allowed to come all night."

 

Lucifer nodded in understanding and moved back, allowing Sam to get situated at the table before crawling under it. He unhooked Sam's jeans quickly, chuckling when he saw his lover was going commando - he had planned this. It should have irritated Lucifer that Sam knew him so well, but thinking was the last thing he wanted to do.

 

Sam punched the table when Lucifer swallowed him on the first try. He laughed a little then, reaching down and stroking Lucifer's bulged cheek gently. "Careful, little girl - don't choke on your dinner."

 

Lucifer tried to laugh around Sam, but all it did was close his throat, causing him to gag hard and Sam to let out a low moan.

 

"I take it back. Choke all you want," He panted.

 

Lucifer began to move as soon as Sam released his cheek, lifting his head off before dropping it down.

 

The noises coming from underneath the table were absolutely sinful. The slick slurp every time Lucifer reached his tip, the wet gulping noises as he tried to refrain from gagging when the entirety of Sam's cock was down his throat - Sam could come from those noises alone.

 

He closed his eyes, trying to ground himself before he came like a teenager. They'd done this more times than he could count - once even having to act completely normal in front of Dean when Lucifer decided it'd be a great idea to appear under the table and suck his cock while they ate dinner; keeping a straight face in front of one's brother while coming down the throat of one's angel - not such an easy task.

 

So this shouldn't have been so difficult. Sam knew it was the outfit, paired with the noises that Lucifer wasn't even attempting to muffle, that was making it so hard to concentrate. He gave it his best try though, and managed to write out two more cards before he lost it. He came down Lucifer's throat, one hand fisting his blonde hair, the other gripping the pen hard enough that it snapped.

 

Only when Sam was completely finished,  shaking with over sensitivity, did Lucifer pull off. He tucked Sam back into his jeans and crawled out from under the table, staying on his knees and looking out from hooded eyes.

 

"Thank you, Daddy," He whispered. Sam licked his lips - Lucifer was a sight to behold now. His lips were red and swollen, chin lined with saliva and precome. Though his makeup had been done perfectly before, the eyeliner was running from the involuntary tears.

 

Sam leaned forward, wiping his chin and fixing the run of his eyeliner. It was then he noticed shiny wetness on Lucifer's thighs.

 

"Luci," he said sternly, holding Lucifer's chin in his hand, "did you come?"

 

Lucifer shook his head quickly, "No, Sir."

 

"Show me." He released Lucifer's chin.

 

Lucifer leaned back, lifting the front of his skirt to show his still hard cock in the panties. Two fingers pushed the panties aside, giving Sam a peek at a cock ring circling his base.

 

"Alright, I believe you, but why are your thighs wet?"

 

 Lucifer blushed darkly. He turned around and raised his ass in the air, reaching back and tugging the panties out of the way. The motion revealed his swollen hole, wet with so much lube it was dribbling out and down his thighs. He looked back at Sam.

 

"I fingered myself while I sucked you. I'm sorry I didn't ask permission, I wanted to surprise you when you got ready to fuck me. Now you can just start - don't have to get me ready."

 

Sam reached down, pressing his thumb over Lucifer's pucker. He smirked when it slipped in easily. "How many fingers, Luci?"

 

"Three. I was about to try four when you came."

 

Sam laughed, sitting back up. "Stay like that. I want you to finger yourself until I'm done with this. Make sure you use a lot of lube, I'm not gonna. Shouldn't have to use lube to fuck a slut's pussy... Are you a slut, Luci?"

 

Lucifer moaned, already slicking his fingers and pressing two inside himself. "Yes, Daddy. I'm a slut for you."

 

"What part of me?" Sam teased.

 

Lucifer looked back at him, his eyes slitted playfully. "All of you. But especially your huge cock."

 

Sam nodded, "Good answer. Now be quiet and get yourself ready for me."

 

Sam managed to ignore Lucifer until he finished categorizing the stack of books. He was glad he did too, because the beautiful sight when he finally looked down was worth it - Lucifer was fingering himself with four fingers, hole so full of lube that it was running down his thighs.

 

"That's enough, baby girl," Sam managed to whisper after enjoying the view a few moments.

 

Lucifer stopped immediately, fixing his panties and moving back to his knees, facing Sam.

 

"Where do you wanna be fucked, Luci?"

 

"Wherever you want, Sir," Lucifer answered politely.

 

"I'm asking _you_ , Luci. You were such a good girl while I worked. Where do you want to be fucked?"

 

Lucifer thought for a moment the smiled, "The conference room. I'd like you to fuck me on the map table."

 

Sam's brows furrowed. "Why?"

 

Lucifer shrugged. "Because it's dangerous... Anyone could walk in," He rose slowly, straddling Sam's legs, "and see me screaming for my Daddy's big cock," he growled in Sam's ear.

 

Sam hissed, his cock suddenly back in the game. "Get your ass to the conference room, Luci," He commanded, slapping Lucifer's ass hard.

 

The angel rose, walking quickly toward the conference room. Sam followed after, enjoying the view of Lucifer in front of him.

 

When they reached the room, Sam grabbed Lucifer's shoulders and spun him, kissing him hard and rough.

 

Before Lucifer could fully recover, Sam shoved him onto the map table, smirking.

 

"You wanted to scream?" Sam asked as he pulled his cock from his jeans, not bothering to strip out of his clothes.

 

Lucifer nodded, sliding his hands down the corset. "Mhm, I'd like you to make me scream so loud all of Kansas hears me."

 

Sam laughed a little, pulling Lucifer so his ass hung off the edge of the table. "Well I can sure try." He breathed. He pulled Lucifer's legs over his shoulders, and pushed the panties to the side. "Where's the lube, baby?"

 

"You don't need it, I'm so wet from earlier, please..." Lucifer begged.

 

"I'm not gonna hurt you. Lube, now."

 

Lucifer sighed petulantly and passed it over. Sam took it, but not before slapping his fabric covered cock. "Get smart with me again and I won't let you come."

 

Lucifer scowled but nodded, doing his best to behave.

 

Sam slicked his cock and lined up, locking gazes with Lucifer before driving home in one thrust.

 

They shared a scream in unison, each other's names falling off their lips like a mantra. Sam didn't give Lucifer a chance to recover. Instead, he began pistoning his hips, driving impossibly deep each time.

 

Lucifer writhed on the table, his short nails biting into Sam's arms, legs tightening over his shoulders. He began to plead before too long, "Daddy, please! Please fuck me harder, Sir, fuck, need it!"

 

Sam shuddered, slowing down despite Lucifer's pleas. "Ask me politely, Luci," He commanded.

 

Lucifer whined, bucking against him. "Please, will you fuck my pussy? Fill me up, Daddy, _please_!"

 

Sam grinned, leaning down and catching Lucifer's mouth in a kiss. "Can't ever say no to you, Luci," He whispered before speeding up again, moaning into Lucifer's mouth.

 

Lucifer sobbed Sam's nail, clawing rivets into Sam's back. He was so close - just - "Please! Can I come?" He whimpered, arching off the table.

 

Sam nodded, reaching between them. He pulled Lucifer from his panties just long enough to unhook the cock ring, tucking him away again. "No touching, Luci." He panted.

 

Lucifer nodded, digging his fingers into Sam's back again as Sam straightened up, fucking into him so hard the table groaned with the exertion.

 

Sam shifted the angle of his thrusts, just enough to slide directly against Lucifer's prostate on every thrust. Lucifer screamed, his legs shaking with the effort it took to hold back his orgasm.

 

"I'm gonna-- please-- Sam, I--"

 

"Yeah, Luci, it's okay. Come on Daddy's cock."

 

As soon as the words left Sam's lips Lucifer's orgasm hit him, his vision whiting out as he jerked against Sam's hips, screaming his name over and over.

 

Sam shoved the skirt up just in time to see a wide damp spot bloom on the panties, spreading wider every time Sam rammed against Lucifer's prostate.

 

"So fuckin' pretty," Sam panted, cupping the bulge and smirking when Lucifer whimpered. "You still coming, baby?" He panted, slamming a little harder into Lucifer - close himself at this point.

 

Lucifer nodded, whimpering softly. "Yes, Daddy, every time you- oh fuck- oh fuck me-" he broke into a series of moans as his cock dribbled another stream of come.

 

Sam smirked. "Good girl, Luci baby, just how a good slut should be. Ready for my come now?"

 

Lucifer gasped and nodded rapidly; this was definitely his favorite part, watching Sam fall apart. He arched up, reaching back to spread his ass wide for Sam, looking up at him with pleading eyes.

 

Sam smirked, shifting and steadying himself before pounding as hard as he could into the angel underneath him. It only took seconds for him to fall over the edge, screaming Lucifer's name as he stilled, balls deep inside him.

 

Lucifer moaned, gripping handfuls of Sam's ass  through his jeans to keep him close as he flexed his hole around Sam, milking him. One positive of being colder than the average human was that Lucifer could feel everything like this - every throb of Sam's cock against his inner walls, every rope of come emptied deep inside him.

 

The steady pulse and jerk of Sam's cock set off another set of shockwaves to Lucifer's over sensitive cock; he groaned against Sam's shoulder as he dribbled another stream of come into the already ruined panties.

 

Sam let Lucifer's legs fall to either side before collapsing against him, shivering. Lucifer stroked Sam's back, smiling softly.

 

Sam pulled out after a while, pulling the panties back in place just in time to catch the stream of come that followed his cock out. He tucked himself away and kissed Lucifer deeply.

 

"Was I good today?" Lucifer asked when Sam moved back.

 

"You were perfect, Luci. You obeyed so well, and you looked so nice spread on my cock." Sam scooped Lucifer into his arms as he spoke.

 

"Did I look good coming for you?" Lucifer worried.

 

Sam smiled patiently and kissed his lips as he walked them to the bathroom. "You looked beautiful. Don't you ever worry about not being perfect for me, got it?"

 

Lucifer smiled, resting his head on Sam's chest, "Love you, kiddo."

 

Sam smiled into his hair, "Love you too, Lucifer."


End file.
